


Reaction

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond can’t resist a pretty elf in a nice dress.





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowPrince/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for drowprince’s “I LOVED Lindir in his sweet yellow sundress in Daylight and would like to request an oral sex scene featuring it? As in Elrond going down on poor flustered Lindir. Bonus points for white lace panties. Any configuration of genitalia.” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Their relationship is still tentative and new, but Lindir wants more than anything to make it work—he’s had a crush on Elrond for as long as he can remember. He specifically got a job at the university just so he could eventually become Professor Peredhel’s assistant, and when it became clear Elrond wouldn’t date a coworker, he swiftly found other work. The Imladris café isn’t nearly as fulfilling as Rivendell University, but it does allow him to see Elrond every morning, and more importantly, invite Elrond over to his house for brunch.

He spent the whole morning cleaning up, and when he answers the door, it’s in his favourite sundress—something he rarely dares to wear outside. He has little regard for mortal fashion and their gender roles, but he is dreadfully afraid of standing out, so he usually prefers classic Elven garb. Occasionally, he does hesitantly don different things. He knows that Elrond likes this particular dress—Lindir was wearing it the first time Elrond asked him out. 

He was standing in the high summer sun, the breeze stirring the skirt around his bare thighs, one strap loose down his shoulder and the ruched top tight across his breast. Elrond’s eyes had trailed down the yellow fabric, tracing the white flower cutouts. Then his eyes had lifted back to Lindir’s, and Lindir knew he was finally going to have what he always wanted. 

When Elrond steps into the apartment, he looks just as pleased as he did then. His eyes trail all over Lindir, this time unabashed, taking in the slender curves that the lightweight dress clings to and highlights. Lindir closes and locks the door behind Elrond, then guides him to the kitchen, secretly hoping that Elrond’s staring at his rear.

He reaches the kitchenette and turns, immensely pleased to see Elrond’s gaze quickly darting up. Clearly it did dip lower. Blushing and already flustered, Lindir asks, “What kind of tea would you like?”

Elrond takes a conspicuously long time to answer. There’s a brief moment where Lindir wonders if perhaps he should’ve worn something more proper—perhaps Elrond doesn’t like the indecency of it after all: it’s made for mortal women and still much too short. But then Elrond moves forward and brushes an abrupt kiss over Lindir’s lips, and he knows that Elrond isn’t judging him. 

Elrond’s hand lands on his hip, fingers curling in the fabric. He’s always loved Elrond’s deep voice. It purrs to him, “Would it be rude of me to ask for something else?”

Lindir shakes his head. He breathes, “I would give you anything you wanted.”

Elrond smiles. He clasps Lindir’s cheek and goes in for another chaste kiss, lingering and firm. Lindir mewls against it. He’s so _weak_. He’s easily backed into the wall by Elrond’s sturdy guidance. He’s already forgotten about brunch. He just wants _Elrond_. He wants Elrond’s hands all over him and Elrond’s body bearing down on him—he wants to be thrown onto the sofa and ravished like dessert. 

Elrond diverts a kiss to his chin, then ducks beneath to peck his throat, trailing wet kisses down into his clavicle. Lindir gasps as Elrond drops lower, kissing all over the top of his chest and even tugging the dress that fraction lower, just enough to expose one nipple, which he gives a long, languid lick. Then the trail continues downwards, Elrond pressing kisses right through the dress along Lindir’s stomach, hips, and thighs.

Elrond’s hands slowly lift the bottom of the dress, his gaze returning up as though asking for permission. Lindir doesn’t make any move to stop it. He lets Elrond hike his dress higher and higher, until his white lace panties are exposed. 

His cock’s already straining against them. He should’ve worn something sturdier. His crown’s in danger of popping out. Elrond smiles fondly at the bulge and gives that another kiss. Then he’s holding the dress up with his teeth and diverting his hands to pulling the panties down. Lindir trembles as they’re tugged right down his thighs and stretched from knee to knee. His cock almost hits Elrond in the face when it springs out. He’s a tad self-conscious about it—he’s much smaller than Elrond, smoother, with a little less hair along the base; overall, he’s nowhere near as handsome as Elrond when he’s naked. Not that he is when he’s dressed. But Elrond doesn’t seem to have any complaints. He gives Lindir a long, appreciative look, then opens wide. 

Lindir tosses his head back and _screams_ when Elrond envelops him. It’s his first blow job and probably the most exquisite thing he’s ever felt. The wet heat of Elrond’s mouth closes in around him, tightening as Elrond lowers onto him. Lindir’s hips shake with the effort of not thrusting forward. He desperately wants to, but he’d be mortified if he made Elrond choke. Elrond might never forgive him. He might never get this again. He’s petrified he’ll screw it up. One of Elrond’s large hands clutches at his side and pins him to the wall, thumb soothingly stroking him. It marginally soothes his nerves. Elrond clearly knows what he’s doing, which blows Lindir’s mind, because he always pictured Elrond being the one to lie back and be pleasured. 

Lindir wanted to do that. He’ll have to return the favour _immediately_. He wants his mouth on Elrond’s cock _yesterday_. But this is amazing too. Elrond slowly descends on him, sucking in more and more, taking him deeper, until Elrond’s nose is buried in Lindir’s short pubic hair and Lindir’s seeing stars. 

Unable to take it, he drops his hands into Elrond’s hair. He tries _so hard_ not to scratch Elrond’s scalp or drag Elrond forward. It’s all he can do to hold himself up. He feels completely debauched even though, technically, he’s still fully dressed. He needs to wear this dress more often. 

Elrond slides a bit back, releasing some of Lindir’s glistening shaft, and then he’s thrusting back down and Lindir’s sobbing in want. Elrond sucks him hard and begins bobbing back and forth, swallowing Lindir to the base each time. Lindir can’t help himself. He tries to buck forward, but Elrond’s strong grip holds him down. He whines in distress and stiffens to the point that he thinks he’ll burst. He will burst soon. He’s already close. He can’t help it. He’s wanted Elrond so much for so long, and Elrond looks so _sinful_ on his knees for Lindir, so kindly blowing Lindir’s mind—

Lindir comes with a strangled cry. It’s way too fast, and he knows it, but he’s too giddy to care. For that split second, Lindir’s entire world is _pleasure_, and he can’t focus on anything but his cum shooting into Elrond’s mouth. 

Elrond sucks around him and swallows. Lindir’s overwhelmed. He can’t stop trembling. He can barely breathe. He feels dizzy and embarrassed but immensely grateful. 

Elrond doesn’t pull off until he’s milked it all out and Lindir’s dying. Then Elrond lovingly kisses Lindir’s stomach and starts rolling Lindir’s panties back up. Elrond pulls the dress down afterwards and smoothes it across Lindir’s lap. He has to brace himself against the wall to stay on his feet. 

Elrond tells him a tad breathlessly, “My apologies, but you look so beautiful in this that I could not resist.”

Lindir’s super in love. He throws propriety right out the window and latches onto Elrond, going in for a desperate, salty kiss. He doesn’t even care where Elrond’s mouth has been. Elrond smoothly returns it, just as suave as ever. 

Lindir mumbles, “Maybe... we could go straight to the bedroom? I’ll make you tea after...” Then he yelps, because Elrond’s scooping him up. 

Elrond carries him right to the bedroom, where Lindir’s pretty dress is promptly stripped away.


End file.
